1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor system having a master device and a slave device, and more particularly to a semiconductor system which corrects data being transferred between a master device and a slave device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, the semiconductor system comprises the master device and the slave device. The function of the the master device is to control the operation of the the semiconductor system, and the function of the the slave device is to process a specified operation which is controlled by the master device. For example, micro-processor in the computer system can be the master device, and the peripheral circuit and memory elements can be the slave device.
The master device and the slave device are coupled with each other through the control bus and the data bus. Clock signals are transferred through tha control bus and the data bus. Analog signals also can be transferred through tha control bus and the data bus. However, the present invention refers only to clock signals being a digital type so as to correct the voltage level of the clock signals. In particular, the present invention mainly illustrates a data correction device which corrects data being transferred between a master device and a slave device.
FIG. 1 is a block diagram illustrating the construction of a conventional semiconductor system having the master device and the slave device.
As shown in this drawing, the master device is coupled with a plurality of slave devices through the control bus and data bus. In general, the master device can be a control device such as a micro-processor. Accordingly, hereinafter the master device will be called control device for the convenience of the explanation.
In FIG. 1, the control device can control simultaneously a plurality of slave devices through the control bus, and also control, indivisually, the slave devices. In addition, data are transferred from the control device to a plurality of the slave devices through the control bus and vice versa.
But then, due to the growth of technology, data have been transferred in very high switching speed and the amplitude of the data has been made very small. As a result, there is a possibility of the occurence of erroneous operation of the system. Accordingly, it is preferred to have valid values of the data that are transferred between the control device and the master device.
The semiconductor system generally includes many types of the slave devices which are produced by a variety of corporations. In addition, because the states of the system board such as different distances between the power supply voltage and the slave devices are different, there is a possibility an abnormal operation in the system. Therefore, a conventional semiconductor system occasionlly does not operate in a normal state on account of these problems.
The present invention has been made in view of the above problem, and it is an object of the present invention to provide a semiconductor system for controlling precisely the values of the data which is transferred between a master device and a slave device when the operation of the semiconductor system have beeen increased.
The present invention provides an error-free digital semiconductor system.
The preferred embodiment of the present invention is to provide a semiconductor system for correcting the values of the data which is outputted from a master device.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a semiconductor system having a master device and a slave device, comprising: data bus and control signal lines coupled between a master device and a slave device; wherein the master device inputs a calibration signal to the slave device in response to control signals transferred through the control signal lines; and wherein the voltage level of the data outputted from the slave device is corrected in response to the calibration signal.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a semiconductor system having a master device and a slave device, comprising: data bus and control signal lines coupled between a master device and a slave device; wherein the master device inputs first and second calibration signals to the slave device in response to control signals transferred through the control signal lines; wherein the voltage level of the data outputted from the slave device is corrected in response to the first and the second calibration signals; and wherein the first and the second calibration signals are inputted to the slave device through the data bus.